


Lance x altean reader

by StarDestinyCosplay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDestinyCosplay/pseuds/StarDestinyCosplay
Summary: You're sitting on the observation deck of the castle, a few months after meeting the new paladins, thoughts flooding your mind. Little do you know, the lanky Cuban boy you fell for is there to offer his comfort. And you're more than grateful





	Lance x altean reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever so I hope you enjoy! I enjoy comments involving criticism in my writing or suggestions you might have for a story!

I hear footsteps coming from behind and I quickly wipe my eyes, turning to face the approaching figure. I relax a little when I notice that it's only Lance. I try and flash him a small reassuring smile, though it more than likely comes out as a grimace. He pauses in front of me, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "(Y/n)? What are you doing here?" I glance at him as he sits down next to me before returning my gaze out the bay windows. "I could ask you the same thing. Don't you and Keith have a mission together tomorrow?" He shrugs and I can tell he's staring at me. When I glance at him however, he turns his gaze outside the window as well. "Couldn't sleep. I usually come here to look at the stars. They remind me of home" my neutral face falters. Home. The one thing Allura, Coran and I no longer had. My heart squeezes painfully and I nod, my words getting caught in my throat as I look down at my feet. Lance looks at me once more, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "(Y/n), are you alright?" I open my mouth to speak but quickly snap it shut, instead shaking my head and letting out a strangled sob. Lance squeaks in dismay, pulling me into a hug. Well, as close to a hug as we can get sitting on the floor. I burry my face in his chest and he rubs my back as I silently cry. "Hey, hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" I sniffle, pulling my head away from the safety of his chest. I wipe my eyes, Lance cupping my face in his hands. "What's wrong?" He repeats, his voice softer this time. I try to avoid his gaze but he tilts my head up, his bright blue eyes meeting mine. "..it's not fair.." I whisper. His eyes cloud with confusion and worry once more. "What's not fair?" He questions. "That you got dragged into this mess" Lance's gaze softens and he opens his mouth to respond, but I cut him off. "You guys should've gone back to Earth, where you belong! I appreciate you guys trying to help us but in some ways you're making it worse! You all missed your loved ones dearly and you're suffering because of it! But I also can't help but think about what'll happen when all of this is over...you guys will get to go home..but Allura, Coran and I don't have a place to call our own. Or family to return to. Everything we had is gone and-" lance places his hand over my mouth, cutting me off. I look up at him and he pulls me into another embrace. "Honestly, we didn't really have another choice. We had no way to get back home. Yes, we all think about the things we've left behind, but that's what helps fuel us in battle. At least it does for me anyways. Who knows, maybe Zarkon will attempt to go for Earth. Then where would we be? So technically, we're helping each other out, right?" I nod, slightly tightening my grip on his waist. He kisses the top of my head and my heart melts. "I also wouldn't have gotten to know you, (Y/n)..not to sure how I feel about that" I let out a small huff of laughter, my tears completely dried. I reluctantly pull away from him and poke his chest. "You, Lance McClain, are the weirdest human I have ever met" lance looks at me, eyebrow raised and smirking in what I assume is amusement "and is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I find myself smiling, resting my head on his shoulder and taking his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers "a good thing...definitely a good thing"


End file.
